Standing Under the Mistletoe
by NixieStixx
Summary: It's just a few days before Christmas and Sam and Dean ask Castiel to meet them in a little dinner for some Christmas cheer, but, Castiel doesn't understand why people keep kissing him!


Standing Under the Mistletoe.

Summery: It's just a few days before Christmas and Sam and Dean ask Castiel to meet them in a little dinner for some Christmas cheer, but, Castiel doesn't understand why people keep kissing him!

Thing's seemed to be quiet, at least for right now. Dean was actually grateful, they could really use a break from demons, lost angel weapons and whatever supernatural, mystical creature out there! It was almost Christmas, Dean's favorite holiday, at least it use to be.

He remembered, before his mother died, every Christmas night he never thought he could sleep. He would be so excited and the presents were his favorite part. But right now, he just wanted to spend it with Sam, even if it was an emotionless Sam, and relax. Sam had promised to act as normal as he could remember how.

He let Sam drive so he could rest his eyes in the passenger seat, since Sam was like an energizer bunny, as Dean had called him. It still wasn't his Sam, at least not yet but it would be soon Dean hoped. Dean didn't realize how tired he was until Sam was shaking him awake. He looked around to see the car parked at a dinner that was lite up and looked like Christmas threw up on it.

"What the hell are we doing here?" Dean asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "If we kill Santa, we're definitely on the naughty list." Sam just rolled his eyes at his brother.

"I figured, we could have a holiday dinner," Sam started with a shrug of his shoulders. "Enjoy this free time until a new case decides to pop up." Dean looked around the parking lot as they got out of the car, there was only four other cars. At least the place wasn't crowded, Dean thought.

"They better have pie." Dean said under his breath. Sam smirked.

"You should invite Cas," Sam stated. "You know, show him a little bit about Christmas." Dean looked at Sam confused.

"He's a freakin' angel of the Lord! He's got better things to do then come to Christmas dinner." Sam cocked his head to the side and looked at his brother sternly. "Oh, fine!" Dean said giving in. "Cas, get your feathery ass down here!" Dean called out. He turned around when some one tapped his shoulder.

"You called?" He asked. Dean nodded and pointed to Sam.

"He wants to ask you on a date." Dean teased with a smirk. Castiel gave Sam a confused look and Sam quickly corrected Dean.

"I wanted to ask you to come to a holiday dinner with us." Sam stated.

"I'm sorry Sam, but heaven needs my assistance..." Castiel tired to explain but Dean cut him off.

"Come on Cas," Dean started. "It's just something friends and families do for no reason and afterwards, we can get a tree and stick you on top." Dean said sarcastically.

"Dean!" Sam scolded. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Please." He said in his kindest voice with a smile. Castiel sighed and nodded.

"My duties can wait, I presume." He said reluctantly fallowing the boys into the small dinner. When they walked in the dinner Dean was the first to comment.

"I think someone blew up Santa's slay in here." Dean whispered to Sam.

"I'll be right with you!" A young brunette said carrying a try of plates. Both boys nodded to her. Dean watched as she walked away getting a look at her from behind until Sam slapped him in the arm.

"I don't she's legal." Sam said eying Dean.

"I won't touch." Dean said innocently. Castiel stayed behind them, admiring the decoration. He didn't know why the humans celebrated the way they did, the colors of red and green, the bright lights hung on the houses and the big guy in the red suit.

Sam and Dean moved out of the way for a women who was carrying a young child and a little girl bouncing behind her humming Christmas songs. The Winchester boys smiled as she passed.

Before the women left the little girl stop in front of Castiel and pulled on his coat to get his attention. Castiel looked down at her and began to crouch down to be level with her and see what she wanted. But before he could open his mouth to ask her the little girl threw her arms around Castiel's neck and kissed his cheek.

"Merry Christmas!" The little girl said happily. Her mother smiling from the door. Castiel looked confused at Sam and Dean who just had a smirk on their faces. They saw the mistletoe above Castiel's head.

"Okay," The waitress said grabbing some menus and waving her hand for the boy to fallow her to a table.

"Lets go Cas," Dean said clapping his hand on Castiel's shoulder pulling him along. Castiel kept starring at the spot as he sat. Dean ordered for him, since he didn't want anything, but Dean insisted.

Castiel took a few bites, but, stayed quiet as the boys talked. What they were talking about, he wasn't sure he was still trying to figure out what had happened.

"Hey, Cas!" Dean's said loudly, snapping his fingers in front of Castiel's face to get his attention. "You're slacking man." Dean said pointing to Castiel's plate. He looked over to see that both boys had finished their food.

"I'm not hungry." He answered looking away from them again.

"Okay, space cadet," Dean said putting his hand on Castiel's shoulder. "You're coming with me. I need a good look at the pies anyway." Deans said dragging Castiel to his feet. They walked up to the counter. Dean leaned close in front of the glass. Over his shoulder he could see Castiel standing in almost the same spot. He shook his head with a smile.

Dean could see two girls heading their was. The brunette was small, maybe five-five, her hair was wavy and long and Dean could tell her eyes were green and the blonde was taller her hair was short and curly with blue eyes. When the girls walked past the brunette smile at him and he smiled back at her.

At first they past Castiel but Dean noticed the blonde stop. The brunette looked at back at the other girl confused. When the blonde turned around she had a smirk on her face. She stood in front of his angel. She reached her hand behind his neck bringing him closer to her and kissed him on the lips gently.

Castiel's eyes went wide with confusion and shock. Dean's mouth hung open as he watched, he looked to see the brunette in the doorway doing the same thing. The blonde pulled away and looked at Castiel for a second.

"Merry Christmas." She said with a smile then ran to meet up with the brunette.

"I'm very confused," Castiel said looking to Dean. "Why do people keep kissing me? Is this a custom of this holiday?" Dean laughed and walked over to Castiel and put his arm around the angel's shoulders. He pointed up at the ceiling. "That's why people keep kissing me?" Castiel asked as he looked up at the small green plant tied to the ceiling by a red bow. Dean nodded as an elderly women and her husband were walking out.

"How can I resist hansom men like you," She said to them kindly kissing their cheeks. "Merry Christmas." She said patting their cheeks and then walking out walking out.

"I ordered you pie to go," Sam said with a smirk. " And no I'm not kissing you two, I don't care how cute you look." Sam teased walking out.

"I'm freaking adorable!" Dean called out after him. Castiel walking behind with a smirk.


End file.
